Realizations
by a380fan
Summary: BB possible HA. They realize something... but what?


-1Two maybe three, shot. BB - Possible HA - Weather Alert: F5 Fluffnado - Some Angst

**Realizations**

"Hey Bones!" Booth exclaimed as he entered the Medico-Legal lab of the Jeffersonian institute. He checked the platform. She wasn't there. He made his way to her office, flipping his poker chip as he went. He knocked on the door. No answer. He tried again, once again, no answer. He checked the handle, finding it unlocked, he opened the door.

"Booooones?" He said, drawing out his 'term on endearment' for her. He found her lying on her couch, a box of tissues on the table next to her, with a substantial pile of used ones next to the box. She was asleep, but it was obvious she had been crying, the dried tear marks running down her cheeks and the puffiness under her eyes clear indicators.

He sat down on the opposite couch, taking of his jacket and laying it on the couch, next to him. He felt the feeling that had filled him whenever he saw her. This feeling had started sometime during the case where they had investigated the burned soldier in the cemetery. He had recently acknowledged what this feeling was. He was in love with his partner.

--- ---

He had been there for just under two hours, though he didn't notice. His eyes hadn't wavered from her beautiful, yet troubled face. 'Damn she's beautiful.' He thought as he sat watching her. Unknown to him, someone had been standing in the door for the last three or so minutes.

Max Keenan watched the federal agent staring at his daughter, the agent's face giving away the emotions he harbored towards his daughter. It was clear she had been upset. The tissues piled up and the tear marks on her face were evident. He guessed who was behind this, and felt horrible for causing her the pain he had. It was better she was in pain than dead.

--- ---

Angela walked down the halls of the Jeffersonian, heading towards Bren's office for two reasons. A, she had a face for a archeological dig. A skeleton had been found in South Carolina, near the shore, and it was suspected he was a Native American, as there had once been a large settlement nearby. Her findings said otherwise. The second reason, was because her friend hadn't left her office for hours.

As she rounded the corner and came into sight of Bren's office, she saw a man standing back from the door, staring in. She couldn't see the man for his back was to her, but her alarm system went off at the concept of someone looking in her office, probably at her. As she got closer, she addressed the man.

"May I help you?" She asked in a no-nonsense tone. The man spun around. It was Max Keenan.

--- ---

Booth heard Angela and his head snapped around to see someone spinning around just outside Bones' office. He leapt up and moved to the door rapidly. He threw it open as the man started running. Blonde hair… Booth realized who it had been at the same time Angela yelled.

"Booth! It's Max!"

Booth drew his Glock and sprinted after the man.

"FBI! Freeze!" He roared as he chased after his partner's father. Max kept going, ignoring Booth's demands he stop.

Seconds later, Zach emerged with a cart loaded with skeletal remains from limbo. Max didn't stop or turn in time, but crashed right into the cart, sending him flying into a wall. Booth was on him in an instant. Max swung at Booth, which Booth dodged, right before connecting his fist with Max's jaw.

Booth used the stun his blow had caused to flip Max over as he slapped on cuffs.

"Max Keenan, you are under arrest for the murder of Robert Kirby." Booth announced as he began the Miranda rights. "You have the right to stay silent. Anything you do or say will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you can not afford one, one will be provided to you by the state for new charge…" Booth heard footsteps flying up to him from behind.

"Bones…" Booth started not sure what to say. He didn't know how she'd respond to him arresting her father. Would she be grateful, resentful… Would it ruin their friendship? Partnership?

Bones' eyes flashed confusion, and furry, before the blank, expressionless face she had so long ago mastered took hold. Without a word she spun on her heels and walked briskly back to her office. Angela had been watching from two yards away. She approached Max as Booth re-holstered his gun and hauled him up from the ground.

"You btard. Do you have any idea the pain you've caused her?" Angela spat. She slapped him full force across the face, leaving a red hand print on the right side of his face.

"Whoa! Hey! Back it up." Booth said as he stepped between Angela and Max. Max was exercising the first Miranda right quite well.

--- ---

Booth drove back to the Jeffersonian hours later. He stopped by Wung Foo's, making it just before they closed the kitchen. He ordered some take out, thanked Sid, and left. He pulled into the parking structure and got out, locking the car behind him. He walked through the structure towards the entrance. He passed Bones' parking spot and stopped when he saw it empty. It wasn't like her to go home in a situation like this.

She'd usually drown herself in work. Maybe Angela had forced her to leave early. He walked into the entrance and towards the security desk by the door. He addressed the guard.

"Did Dr. Brennan leave?" He asked.

"Yeah, about three hours ago."

Booth thanked the guy and made his way back to the car. As he drove towards her apartment he started hypothesizing about how she would deal with her father being arrested.


End file.
